CK's TARs
TAR 101 Leg 1 (United States → France) Eleven teams gather at the Sears Tower in Chicago, Illinois to begin The Amazing Race. They must race to get in a Ford car (now don't forget, it's a Ford car!) and drive to the Chicago O'Hare airport in a Ford car (did I mention it's a Ford car). Once there, they must locate the clue somewhere hidden in their Ford car. Elissa and Helen find theirs first underneath the passenger seat and it says that they must board a plane to Normandy, France. Sasha and Malia see the Moms uncover their clue and get theirs. Everyone else gives up and heads into the airport. Elissa and Helen leave a note for the rest of the teams that says the destination. Sasha, Malia, Elissa, and Helen all get on an early flight along with Jess and Brian and Chris and Chef. Back at the Sears Tower, Jeff is having trouble fitting Redemption Island into his Ford car. Jeff eventually calls a tow truck to bring Redemption Island to the airport. Abi and Pete purposely crash their car into Troian and Keegan, causing both teams to be stopped by the police. Troian and Keegan are able to proceed to the airport and board the second flight along with Matt and Jeff and Allison and Julie. Allison is furious that the game wasn't rigged for her to make the first flight and has a #TheAmazingRaceBreakdown. Rick and Sunshine almost make the second flight, but they were too slow to the ticket counter. They get the first tickets to the third flight. Abi and Pete end up having their expenses paid by Julie's husband, the president of CBS as long as they align with Allison and Julie. They make the third flight as well. All other teams are on a fourth and final flight. When the first flight touches down in Normandy, there is a clue box that instructs teams to make their way to Normandy beach to receive their next clue. Since Jess lived in France, she believes she knows where to go without even getting a clue. However, she quickly realizes after 15 minutes that she "doesn't remember" France as well as she thought. Chris and Chef get there first, and the clue is a Roadblock. It says "Who wants to go for a swim?" and Chef volunteers. The task is to dive into the ocean and find a marked helmet. While Chef is doing the roadblock, Elissa and Helen arrive and Elissa takes the roadblock. Sasha arrives and volunteers to do the roadblock. Chef and Elissa return with their helmets and present them to the tour guide to receive the next clue. Back in Chicago, Jeff struggles to find a plane big enough to fit Redemption Island and ends up having to take a large barge to France. The second flight lands and all teams complete the roadblock at roughly the same time. Allison becomes enraged that she did not receive the clue first, however. After the roadblock, teams must make their way to Paris and arrive at the Eiffel Tower to receive the next clue. Elissa and Helen arrive first and uncover a second roadblock called "Tower of Power". The racer who did the previous roadblock must do this one. The roadblock entails that a racer must take the stairs up the Eiffel Tower and locate someone wearing a jumpsuit up top who will give them their next clue. All of the first flight-ers finish before the second/third flight teams arrive. Since SK did the first roadblock, GloZell is horrified to learn that she must do this one. Back in Normandy, Jeff performs the roadblock and calls a tow truck to transport Redemption Island to Paris before Sunshine finishes it. However, when they arrive at the Eiffel Tower, it is revealed that Redemption Island must perform the roadblock. Jeff then decides to take the penalty and go to the Pit Stop, which is the Statue of Liberty replica. Elissa and Helen arrive first, and Jeff/RI arrive second. However, within the time of the four hour penalty, all other teams arrive, and Jeff and Redemption Island are eliminated from the race. Leg 2 (France) Leg 3 (France → Brunei) Leg 4 (Brunei → French Polynesia) Leg 5 (French Polynesia → Brazil) Leg 6 (Brazil → Wales) Leg 7 (Wales) Leg 8 (Wales → American Samoa) Leg 9 (American Samoa → Morocco) Leg 10 (Morocco → Denmark) Leg 11 (Denmark → New Zealand) Leg 12 (New Zealand → United States)=